Daddy Discord : Fluttershy
by Zubric
Summary: Discord observers Fluttershy throughout the day and notes her looking at a family photo periodically. His curiosity soon grew, and now he had to ask her what was on her mind. To his surprise, she asks him to help try out a fantasy she had been too nervous to try herself. Teen for diapers, no usage is present just Fluttershy getting padded not much else.


Fluttershy slumped into her chair taking in a deep breath, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the diversity of smells spring brought forth from her garden. The wind blew through her open kitchen window causing her mane to gently sway in the breeze. Today had been very busy for her, having helped a few of her smaller animal friends with birth. A wonderful sight to behold, but very exhausting for the easily stressed pegasus. She took a sip of her tea letting out a sigh as Angel brought over a snack for her.

Meanwhile, hidden just out of view, Discord hung in a tree near the cottage watching dear Fluttershy. He had been observing her throughout the day. Much like a wildlife tracker he never interfered with what she was doing but simply observed. It wasn't technically eavesdropping, it wasn't as if he was seeking private information to use against other ponies. His goal was simple really, to watch, learn, and possibly understand his friend more.

Much of what he had observed was already known about her. Like the delicate way she would speak to her animal friends in soft gentle tones, or how her tail would twitch when she got startled. However, throughout his observations he had noted some strange behavior from his friend. Periodically during her day Fluttershy would stop by the stairs and glance at the photograph of her parents. A mixture of happiness and sadness would flow over her face before she continued on with whatever task she had been doing. This puzzled the draconequus, why was Fluttershy having such mixed feeling while looking at that particular picture? If such emotions were brought on by looking at it, then why have it in plain view? He could always ask, he knew that, but what if she felt bad about replying. He would hate to upset his friend.

Deciding to show himself, he poofed to the front door and knocked. A minute passed before Fluttershy opened the door and he gave her a smile, waving."Hello Fluttershy, how's my best friend doing," he asked ruffling her mane.

Fluttershy blinked and shakes her head to straighten her mane. "Oh doing fine, just been busy is all. So um-"

Discord suddenly teleported past Fluttershy and into the main room. "Come in, i'd be delighted to," he said spinning the pegasus around to face him.

Fluttershy meeped. "Not that I don't enjoy your company Discord, but any reason you came over?" she asked, while taking a seat on her couch.

Discord walked across the room taking a seat next to her, crossing his legs to look as idle as possible. "I just thought I would stop by and see if you needed anything, maybe hang out some," he said taking a cup out of thin air and pouring chocolate milk into it before swiftly chugging said liquid. His eyes wandered over to photo Fluttershy had been glancing at earlier.

Fluttershy smiled up at Discord. "Oh well I could make some tea if you want, or go for stroll, I am a bit exhausted though." she replied, soon noticing what Discord was looking at. She blushed a bit when Discord suddenly lifted her up effortlessly and set her down on his lap. The action was unexpected but also nice. "Oh um thank you, I guess. We can hang out if you want."

Discord's smile grew as he watched Fluttershy shift in his lap. 'I couldn't help but notice you have something on your mind, care to share it with a good friend?"

The pegasus in return mumbled something, looking away from Discord for a second. "Uh well..sort of," she twiddled her hooves being shy as usual.

Discord noted the slight blush on her cheeks which only peaked his curiosity more. What could she be so embarrassed about? He idly rubbed her tummy noticing that Fluttershy wasn't minding the contact, in fact she seemed to sooth her nerves. He kept it up hoping she'd respond eventually. After a bit of silence on Fluttershy part, he decided to try and break the ice.

"So are those your parents?" he pointed to the photograph.

Fluttershy nodded. "Oh yes, I miss them," she blushed lightly.

"Miss them?" Discord tilted his head while still massaging. "They're not dead are they?"

She meeped shaking her head. "No, no they are fine, just in Cloudsdale. It's a long way for a visit and I'm sometimes so busy. I mean i'd hate to bother them." She leaned against his warm body as she spoke as if needing protection.

Discord hmms before looking back at Fluttershy. "Oh, is somepony home sick?"

Fluttershy replied with a simple nod, still unable to look directly at him.

"There has got to be more to it than that." Discord petted her mane yet again noticing she was leaning against his paw as he did so. Did she really trust him this much?

After a few moments, she slid off his lap and looking away. "Uhm sort of, it's rather silly-"

"I like silly, random, strange. That's me all over." Discord waved his paw into the air soon setting a hat upon his head. "Oh come on, tell me. I'm more curious now than ever," he leaned forward similar a child wanting to open their presents on their birthday. Fluttershy mumbled something Discord couldn't quite make out resulting in him lifting a hand to his ear. "What was that Fluttershy?"

Her cheeks continue to radiate the pinkish glow too nervous to say it. Her hooves scuffled along the floor. "Um well..I've been wanting to try being a foal," she said quickly glancing away out of embarrassment.

Discord blinked, confused at what he had just heard. "Pardon?"

Fluttershy continued to avoid eye contact, hiding behind her mane. "Try b-being a foal. Like wearing diapers and having a daddy, playing, you know that sort of stuff."

Discord tilted his head, putting his paw to his chest in surprise. "You mean me...as your daddy?" he asked rather shocked yet intrigued by what she was saying.

Fluttershy gradually looked back at him making eye contact before nodding. "I um trust you, p-please don't laugh." she whimpered, her body bracing itself.

Discord shook his head attempting to connect the dots. He saw the expression on Fluttershy's face, the honesty in her words. He'd never been told that before, and a bit of pride rose up inside him. At first he wanted to laugh, but not out of mockery, but at the idea. Why would anyone want to act like a foal? But he held his will, resisting the giggle inside.

"I'm flattered, Fluttershy, and i'm willing to help in anyway that I can. That's what friends do right?"

The pegasus nodded, hiding behind her mane in a vain attempt hide her reddish cheeks. "Y-you really want to help me with the um foal thing," she looked up at him feeling eager inside.

He nodded quickly hopping to his feet. "Of course, I mean I have nothing else on my schedule and you seem to want to try it so badly. How can I possible say no?" He tossed away the calendar he had poofed up, letting it clatter to the floor. With a swift motion, he slithered over to Fluttershy's side. "Although i'm puzzled as to why somepony would want to act like a drooling, simple minded baby."

Once again, Fluttershy cheeks burned pink as she mumbled for a moment. "Well, it would probably be easier to explain while doing it," she shuffled her hooves again. "I mean the idea has just been in my head for a while and I've never had the courage to go out and buy stuff to try. So I was uh, hoping you could poof up stuff for me...um please daddy."

Discord felt confused, he had no clue what he was doing, but the care intrusted to him felt really good, a sense of pride continuing to build up inside him. He smiled intent to not let Fluttershy down, he put his all into it and of course, have some fun with it too. Looking back down at his friend, he nodded. "Of course I can do that, although I need something to go off of. I've never really needed foal stuff before."

Fluttershy beamed, a litte spark shining in her eyes as she gestured him to follow her up to the bedroom. She quickly moved to cupboard next to her bed and slid open a drawer. Discord heard the shuffling of magazines as Fluttershy searched inside before coming back to him with the desired article. The magazine before him had a light blue background, with a cute little filly adorning the center wearing a white diaper and a pink pacifier in her smiling mouth. Fluttershy set it down and flipped a few pages before pointing to the first item on her list, the most obvious one of all.

"Could you um, poof up a few diapers? Oh and cleaning supplies, you know for the um...feel."

Discord stared at the shopping display. "Sure, what are your measurements?" he asked while looking over a few images for reference. He just hoped he could do this right, making Fluttershy happy made him feel good about himself.

Fluttershy went over to her bedside, returning with a piece of paper she retrieved from a drawer. "here you go."

He smiled petting Fluttershy's mane for a second as he scanned the paper. He stretched some wiggling his fingers before snapping them. With a quick flash of light, the package appeared in Fluttershy's hooves. She giggled seeing Discord on the front of it thumbing up with a big grin on his face. "Oh hehe that's cute," she said before ripping open the plastic seal and pulling out the diaper.

She examined the padding in her hooves compressing it a little to hear it crinkle. She noticed It looked a bit thicker then she expect, albeit she only held foal diapers from when she had foal-sat the cake twins. The leak guards was a light pink, just like her mane. The tabs were the same hue as well being very sturdy looking. However, what surprised her the most was what she saw adorning the seat and the front of the diaper. Her cutie mark.

"Oh my…" her face flushed again as she looked at Discord.

He stared back twiddling his fingers. "Something wrong, I thought it be a nice touch," he admitted sheepishly. "Are they good? I could try again."

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, no they are great, I'm sure they will work just fine," she took the diaper and laid on her bed her hooves in the air. "I guess I need to teach you how to diaper a pony. If that's okay with you, I mean i could do it myself ju-"

Discord put a talon to Fluttershy lips. "If it helps the experience, then by all means teach me how," he said, giving his friend a comforting smile. So far he was finding the situation amusing, so out of the norm, so him.

The pegasus nodded slowly as Discord took the diaper and unfolded it. She let out a small giggle feeling more relaxed. "Yes that side is right," she raised her rump into the air slightly, "now just slide it under and tuck my tail into the back hole, gently please."

Discord did as instructed, gently taking hold of her long tail and threading it into the hole and pushed it through till her rump once more met with the plastic. With the diaper now sitting under her, he followed Fluttershy's next instructions and applied a hefty amount of foal powder he had poofed up prior. The excess floated up making the timid filly sneeze cutely.

"Oh," she sneezed again," not so much." She took a moment to take in the smell of the foal powder, while she had known this smell from prior experience, something just felt different about it now that is was applied to her own rear. The plastic compressed as she lowered her rump upon it. As she sank into the cushion, she felt a feeling of safety come over her. Discord steadily pulled the front up and secured the tabs making the seat snug. The garment was louder than she had expected as she sat up, but found it rather comfy as it hugged her rear.

Discord tapped his chin as he watched Fluttershy inspect her new attire. He wasn't sure what to think at this point, a small part of him did find the diaper on her adorable, even if he couldn't pin down exactly why. Maybe it was because it fit her timid personality, or the way it made her look younger somehow. He reached behind and gave her padded rump a pat causing the filly to meep and jump a little.

Discord pulled his claw back quickly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Fluttershy shook her head taking a seat back on her bed. "N-no just unexpected," she replied her diaper crinkled more as she got comfy. "My this is very form fitting, and softer than I imagined." Her hoof idly poked the cutie mark and a big smile formed on her face.

Discord rubbed the back of his neck still in thought. "That's good to here, so what's next?" he asked while glancing over the catalog with all the other foal stuff.

Fluttershy lightly wiggled her bottom to get used to the padding as she thought for a moment before replying. "Well i'm not sure, maybe a pacifier or I suppose a onesie," she tapped her hooves and looked down looking unsure.

With a quick snap of his fingers, a light pink pacifier appeared in Discord's paw. He smiled as he held it out to Fluttershy. "Here you go little one," he teased.

She took the colourful pacifier in her hooves taking the time to examine it before setting it in her mouth. Giving it a few suckles, the blush on her cheeks returned once more as she realized she liked the little suckling motion. For a while she merely sat there staring at Discord with a trustful gaze. She continued the slow rhythmic suckling, testing out the activity trying to imagine being a filly. Discord's paw once more reached behind her and began the gentle petting of her mane. She closed her eyes, letting the simple act lull her into this new feeling of safety and happiness. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time and something inside never wanted it to end.

After a few minutes of silent petting, Fluttershy noticed she had been idly suckling the pacifer without realizing it. She stopped suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. With a quick pop, she took out the pacifier and yawned. "Mmm, Dis-I mean daddy, could you get me a warm bottle of milk before nap time," she asked.

Discord giggled patting the diaper a few times. "Well of course I can, I think I saw a few in a cupboard downstairs."

Fluttershy nodded. "Yeah, there mostly for the young animals but there a few that are for the twins too, um whichever one looks the right size will do."

With a quick nod, Discord headed for the door. He stopped for a moment and made a teddy bear appear in Fluttershy's forehooves before descending the stairs. Fluttershy gave the bear a hug finding it really soft and huggable. She beamed more finding she really did enjoy the act of being a foal.

When Discord came back up from the kitchen, he saw Fluttershy lying on her back and still hugging the teddy bear looking adorable. He quietly approached her bed holding out the pink bottle to her. "Here you go Fluttershy, a nice warm bottle.

Fluttershy hugged her teddy tighter and mumbled under her breath as if wanting to say something but too nervous to ask. Discord shook the bottle a bit in his grasp. "Well take it."

After a few seconds, Fluttershy meeped. "Will you hold me and feed me the bottle," she asked quickly looking away again with a clear sign of embarrassment. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want."

Discord giggled. "Aww, well I can try. I've never held a foal before."

Fluttershy beamed a bit as the prospect and sit up. After giving a few pointers, she was soon resting in his big arms, some magic making her light enough to held easily. Discord smiled back at the filly before setting the nipple in her mouth and holding the bottle for her.

Much like the pacifer, the suckling seemed to sooth the pegasus. With the steady trickle of warm milk running down her throat, Fluttershy slowly drifted deeper into her tired state. After a few minutes, the bottle was empty and a long yawn escaped her lips. She felt herself being cradled finding it even more relaxing than before. Discord soon laid her upon the mattress and tucked her in. For added effect Discord had apparently set up a star mobile above her bed.

Discord stood there watching as Fluttershy slowly closed her eyes and grabbed her teddy once more. She looked so peaceful smiling wide as she eventually fell to sleep. For just a few moment, he watched the sleeping pegasus and felt something was missing. With a quick snap of his fingers he picked up the pacifier and ever so careful popped it into Fluttershy's mouth. The filly began to suckle it as soon as it was in making the scene even more heart warming. Time seemed to stop for him as he continued to watch her sleep. He never felt such emotions before and to his surprise he was liking the feeling of making her happy and in return it made him feel joyful as well.

"I could get used to this," he said quickly before leaving Fluttershy to nap.

Fluttershy awoke about two hours later letting out a yawn as she stretched. It took her a few seconds to notice a change to her surroundings, most notable her bed had been turned into a crib. The blush returned to her cheeks as she get to her hooves, the diaper crinkling with every move she made. The thought of flying out was soon foiled when she saw a mesh over the top of the crib. With no other choice, she cleared her throat and called out. "Discord."

A mere few seconds later, the chaos king himself came up the stairs and into the room waving. "Oh you're awake, did the filly sleep well?"

Fluttershy giggled feeling happy. "Um, yes very much but I'm kind of done with the foal thing for now, can you let me out?" she gestures to the crib gate.

Discord chuckled rolling his eyes. "Oh very well, but you haven't even used the diaper." With a quick snap of his tail the bed went back to normal allowing Fluttershy to climb out. She quickly approached and gave him a big hug.

"Oh well, maybe next time," she grinned more. "Thank you by the way for helping me try it."

"You're more then welcome Fluttershy, and to be honest, I enjoyed it as well."

Fluttershy looked at her calender for a second before looking back at him. "So next weekend?"

"Sure"

With that, Fluttershy took off the diaper and followed Discord downstairs for some much needed tea. Both had learned something new and no doubt more fun to be had in the future.


End file.
